The adventure continues
by briteskylar
Summary: Avery felt her life was missing something, until a phone call pulls her to the past. Rose was just saved by her father and is now trapped in another world. The Doctor felt alone and needed someone who would be there in the beat of a heart.
1. Chapter 1

"**M****a'am**, we have excessive rift activity at the Agricultural Experiment station." Kyra said, standing in the doorway to Avery's office. Her voice soft, trying to hide the worry and excitement it carried.

"Send some men to check it out." Avery said looking up from the stacks of papers scattered across her desk. She rubbed her eyes, red and swollen from sleep deprivation.

"They are already out there, Ma'am. The activity started off as a small ripple two days ago…"

Avery straightened up ignoring the aches and groans of her stiff body, a sign she had been sitting for far too long. "You're telling me that we detected rift activity two days ago, and I'm just finding out about it!"

"Yes Ma'am. I figured…"

"You figured you would handle things on your own." she said cutting the wary Welsh girl off "_All_ activity is to be passed through me here on out, do you understand?" Kyra nodded her understanding, "_Nothing_ and I mean nothing leaves this building without my knowledge."

"Yes Ma'am" Kyra straightened her back, standing taller, trying to show that the boss's annoyance didn't bother her, but the worried look gave her away.

"Now, tell me about this activity."

"Ma'am, the men have declared it a code red. They claim things have come out of it." She held something up that made Avery leap out of her seat to grab it. "Ave…" Kyra cleared her throat as Avery looked at the young Welsh girl and smiled a gentle smile. "Ma'am, this isn't like any activity I've seen."

Avery's eyes widened with curiosity, "How so, Ky."

She smiled softly, "They've been sending men through…" She paused at the look she got, hesitating, but continued when Avery nodded, indicating it was okay, "It seems to be a doorway of some sorts. They are calling it an Anomaly." She nodded to the black box that now sat on the desk, "The men have recorded their findings, but Ma'am, every time one of them went through, the other side changed. The only thing that stayed the same was the world they came back to."

Curiosity coursed through every vain in Avery's body as she opened the black box. A holographic image appeared in the middle of the room. At first everything looked cloudy, but as it began to come into focus you could see the makings of a whole new world. It looked like a paradise; it looked as if everything was peaceful. You could see a waterfall, flowing into a crystal clear pond to the left and an arrangement of buildings to the right. Rocky Mountains covered the land. A smile spread across Avery's face, but it didn't go all the way to her eyes, it seemed to be a saddened smile. The land reminded her of a planet that once was, but was no longer. The soldier began to walk, they hadn't made it very far when a horrific growl came from behind them. They slowly turned to see the cause; Avery's face fell at the sight of the creature lunging at the soldier. She slammed the black box down on her desk, a little more forcefully then she intended. She took a few deep breaths trying to regain her posture, sitting on the edge of her desk she smoothed the wrinkles out of her black dress, her eyes averted towards the floor "How many people have we lost?"

"Three. Ma'am"

"Tell Captain Phillips to stop sending soldiers through the anomaly. If one man even puts a suit on, they are all fired!" she snapped.

"Yes Ma'am"

Kyra made a dash for the door, but before she could make it all the way through Avery spoke, "Ky, have my car brought around. I would like to go check out the site. I'm also going to need a change of clothes." She nodded and muttered something into her head piece, "Oh, and Ky, get you're things ready, you're coming with." Kyra tried to hide her grin, but failed horribly as she ran through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"**C****aptain **Phillips, bring me a suit please." Kyra had been right; the activity was like nothing they had seen in the past. Avery stood there with her arms folded, biting the inside of her lower lip. She wanted to see what was special about it. And what considered it a code red, besides the fact that things were coming out, or so the men had claimed. She had stood there for the past twenty minutes staring at the anomaly, studying it, and nothing seemed to drift through.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I was given orders not to…"

"Captain Phillips," Avery was famous for interrupting her staff when she thought nothing but stupidity came out of their mouths. "Who gave you those orders?" She raised a slender brow.

"Y…You did Ma'am" the man stuttered.

"That's right, I did. And I told you to give me a suit. I'm going to check it out for myself."

Kyra cleared her throat, "Ave, do you think maybe you should call _him_ before you go in. We've already lost three men. We can't lose you to Ma'am."

Avery looked at the Welsh girl with annoyance, "No, I do not." Without taking her eyes off the girl she told Phillips again to get her a suit.

As Phillips walked back to the truck doing as he was told, Avery pulled something out of her back pocket with a smile, "Ma'am," Kyra spoke softly, "Can I ask you something?"

She pried her eyes away from the object unwillingly, the smile still etched on her face. "Hmm."

"Of all the years we've known each other…"

Kyra was cut short when the anomaly started making a strange noise, chaos broke lose around them. Soldiers were standing all around Avery and the Welsh girl with guns drawn and shouting. Avery could see in the corner of her eye, one of the female soldiers was dragging Kyra behind the black wall of soldiers. She felt someone pulling her shoulder as they spoke, "Ma'am, we need you to move away from the anomaly."

She shrugged the soldier off, "I gather from all the activity, something is coming through?" her voice came out stern, but excited. The soldier who was at her side muttered his agreement, trying to convince her it was too dangerous to be standing next to the activity. She refused to stand on the side lines. Soldiers moved up next to her with guns drawn just as a figure was beginning to emerge. At first it was blurry and then it slowly began to take form of a person. Avery and the soldiers took a few steps back just as the form came hurtling out of the rip. The body landed at her feet with a thud. Avery moved next to the black wall of soldiers as the anomaly disappeared. Some turned their heads in confusion, not sure what they should do but others stared at the body lying there with guns pointed. The form lay there lifelessly, or so Avery thought.

Kyra pushed her way to get a closer look of the body. "It's a girl!" she gasped. Her eyes travelled over the girl's body to her head. She wore blue jeans and a black leather jacket covering what was supposed to be a plan white tee but instead was covered in dirt and blood. The girls face was covered with thick chestnut hair. Kyra pressed her fingers to the girl's neck, finding a faint throb under her fingers. Avery heard Kyra's faint gasp, "She's still alive!"

Hearing the girl was still alive forced Avery to find her voice, she shoved the abandoned object into her back pocket as she spoke, "James, get a medic, NOW!" Her eyes scanned the crowed but failed to find what she was looking for, "Damn it! Where is Phillips?"

She heard the whispers and then someone spoke "Ma'am, he went to get you a suit, but he has not returned."

"Go find him!" she snapped.

The medic arrived just as the soldier who spoke ran off in search for her captain. She watched Kyra and the doctor whisper to one another. The doctors hands moved through his bag in a hurried pace pulling out the equipment he needed to fix up the gash on the girls side. Kyra's eyes found Avery's and searched hers before she spoke, "Ave, you alright now?" she asked with concern. Avery nodded; a few lose strands of red hair falling in her face.

The female soldier returned sometime later. Avery could tell something was wrong by the look she wore. She raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Raenah?" her voice came out as a whisper. Raenah stood on her tip toes and whispered something in Avery's ear. She nodded and looked at Kyra, "Ky, you're in charge until I get back." Kyra nodded and looked at her boss questioningly but knew to drop it when Avery shook her head. Approaching the vehicles Avery noticed Phillips sitting on the bed of his truck, his right hand hung in front of him as blood ran down his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Ma'am. Just a scratch." He smiled.

Avery's eyes shifted to the metal cage behind him, "You will need to see a medic." Unwillingly she eyed Phillips as he nodded, too weak to argue. "Raenah will escort you," her eyes landed on the soldier as she stiffened at the mention of her name, "Rae, tell Kyra I would like to speak to her." She nodded and walked over to her captain. He reluctantly let Raenah put her arm around his waist and lead him away from the truck. Avery looked back at the cage as it began to rattle; she stared at the creature as it let out an ominous growl that made her smile, "Now, now, Barbara."

The creature sat in the middle of the cage, watching Avery's every move. She walked slowly to the side of the truck, closer to cage. She studied the creature, even sitting down she could tell it was close to six feet tall. When it snarled she saw the razor sharp teeth; like a sharks, its brown leathery skin was rippled and its rage was like that of a wild animal. "Ma'am, what is that may I ask?"

Kyra's frightened voice startled her, bringing her back to reality, "Barbara here is what you'd call a Weevil."

"Barbara?" The Welsh girl smiled wearily, but with slight amusement.

Avery laughed, "Yes, Barbara." Her smile caused crinkles around her eyes.

Kyra shook her head with bemusement, "Miss Dennings said you would like to speak with me?"

She nodded, trying to collect all her thoughts as she spoke, "I did. How's the girl coming along?"

"The doctor said she should be back on her feet in no time. She just needs some rest. He fixed her up the best he could. She had a laceration across her left side and three broken ribs on the right."

Avery folded her arms and leaned against the side of the truck. "Have him take her to the Home Office's medical room. She will need a fresh change of clothes when she wakes up, hers are filthy. I need you to make sure Phillips gets the medical attention he needs, we both know he will stall for as long as he possibly can." She looked up at Kyra, noticing she was writing every word she said down. A smile spread across her face, the Welsh girl was one of the best assistants and friends anyone could ask for.

Kyra's soft and gentle voice brought her back to the now, "Is there anything else Ma'am?"

Avery bit the inside of her bottom lip and nodded. She leaned forward and grabbed Kyra's shirt, pulling her close, causing her to drop the notepad. She leaned in and planted a soft chaste kiss on the Welsh girl's lips. She smiled, "That wasn't it, but I just couldn't resist."

Kyra flushed red and smiled shyly looking at the ground. "I'm glad you couldn't." She pulled away and cleared her throat, "So Ma'am, what else was there?"

A smile swept over Avery's face as she bent down to pick up the pad of paper, "Find out as much as you can about the girl." She said handing it to Kyra. "I want all the equipment packed, nothing left behind like the last site. I want all reports on my desk by the end of the day." She bit her lip trying to think if there was anything else that needed to be done, "I think that's about it, Ky. If I need anything else I will let you know."

Kyra nodded, "Ma'am, I take it I am riding back with the soldiers?"

Avery nodded, "I have something I need to do…" She gave a half smile at the look Kyra gave. She brushed the backs of her fingers down the Welsh girl's cheek, running the tip of her thumb across her bottom lip, "I won't be long, I promise."

Kyra nodded her voice barley a whisper, "Okay."

Avery leaned in and kissed the Welsh girl softly, "Besides, I gave you a job to do. The last time we left the soldiers alone to clean the site, some dangerous equipment fell into a bunch of filthy little brats hands. I need you here to make sure nothing is left behind."


	3. Chapter 3

"**H****er** name is Taytum Cooper, she's from England, she's twenty-three and has no idea how she came to the states." Kyra hugged the clothes she carried closer to her body. "We don't even know how she got here. She claimed she was fighting," she thought for a minute, "I don't remember their name, but I'm pretty sure it's what you called Barbara. She said they appeared out of nowhere."

Avery nodded, "Did she happen to mention anything about the anomaly?" Kyra shook her head but didn't answer. "The reports from the soldiers weren't very informative. Have they rounded up the last of the escape artists?"

Kyra smiled a glowing smile that made her look younger, "They have. They are all in the cells downstairs. Ma'am, they caught a dinosaur. How exciting is that?"

She laughed; the Welsh girl's giddiness was catchy, "Extremely. We will have to check it out." Avery stopped suddenly in front of a white door, "But first, we have to see what Miss. Keller knows." She held the door open for Kyra before walking in herself.

The English girl looked away from the television with a smile, "American telly is just so fascinating!"

Kyra laughed as she laid the clothes on the edge of the bed, "You'll get used to it eventually. It took me forever." The Welsh girl looked at her boss with a shy smile, then back to the English girl, "Taytum, this is my boss Avery, Avery this is Taytum."

Taytum smiled, "Please, call me Tay. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much. Your staff thinks very fondly of you."

Avery smiled, "Oh don't let them fool you. I'm the worst boss ever." She gave Taytum a little wink.

She laughed, "I could tell." She nodded to the chair, "Would you like to have a seat?"

Avery nodded and moved toward the chair as Kyra spoke, "I will leave you two to it I have a few things this horrible boss requires of me before I head home for the day." She smiled and walked to the door and waved bye before walking out.

Avery waited for the door to close before she spoke, "We brought you a change of clothes." She nodded to the end of the bed.

Excitement crossed Taytum's face, "Thank you. I was dreading putting on the ones I came in."

"Where bouts England are you from?"

"London."

Avery smiled, "It's beautiful there."

"You've been?"

Avery nodded, "I lived in Cardiff as a teenager, my friend and I traveled to London just about every day. I loved it there. "

"What brought you here to the states?"

A saddened smile crossed Avery's face, "I suppose it was change."

Taytum nodded, "Change is hard, especially when it's not the choice you would have made on your own." She took a minute to compose herself, "So what is this place?"

"It's called the Home Office. It's the American version of Unit. I built it from the ground up…"

Taytum raised a brow, "You built all this? So that means you're in charge?"

Avery laughed, "Yes Ma'am. I'm in charge of over four thousand people."

"I don't think I would be able to handle it all."

"The paper work is the worst." Avery rolled her eyes with a smile, "But it's not too bad. So Taytum Cooper, tell me, do you know anything about the anomaly?"

"The whatmaly?"

"The portal you came through. The men are calling it an anomaly; it's a deviation from the common rule, a type of abnormality. Something that is of an odd or strange situation." Avery explained.

"All I remember before waking up here is sitting at home when I received a call saying I was needed at work. We were under attack from hundreds of Weevils. One minute I was struggling and then the next, I'm waking up here."

"Do you work for Unit?"

Taytum shook her head with pressed lips, "No, I do freelance work for Torchwood London."

Avery raised an eyebrow, "Torchwood London?" Taytum nodded. "But," Avery shook her head in confusion, "I received a phone call that they were under attack as we speak. By Daleks and Cybermen not Weevils."

A sad smile swept over Taytum's face, ," Where I come from Torchwood is _still_ standing, the anomaly must have brought me to another universe." Her smile softened a little, "You see, where I'm from, the battle of Canary Wharf never happened. No Cybermen, no Daleks, no ghosts, no breach in space and no invasion." She paused lost in thought, "Actually, on my side of the world, the stories of Canary Wharf are that it was destroyed _last_ year."

Avery could see the pain and sadness in her eyes but chose to ignore it, "So you're saying the anomaly is a break in the universe?" Her eyes widened with excitement, "That's it! All those things that came through, they exist in a parallel universe but not here…" She looked at Taytum with a smile, "Get dressed I want to show you something." Avery walked over to the window that over looked the courtyard and stared out it, at nothing in particular, "You see, the thing is, we shouldn't be allowed to travel from universe to universe. But when there's a rip in time we get that rare chance. But each time we or something passes through, it weakens and rips more. With that weakness and time against it, it begins to destroy the world. We have to figure out why it appeared and then just vanished. We need to know what kind of damage its doing. We also need to figure out how to fix it."

When she turned around Taytum's back was facing her and she was just pulling her leather jacket up over the black tank top. Avery caught a glimpse of something on the English girls shoulder. "Have there been other anomalies?" Taytum asked as Avery walked up and pulled the jacket down so she could see it, Taytum spun around ripping the black leather out of her hand more forcefully than she intended, "The anomaly, is there a way we can check it out?"

Avery dropped her hand and shook her head, "No, it sealed up after you came through." She nodded her head towards the girl, "That mark, on your shoulder, it's not from here is it?" She asked.

"Do you have any ideas as to how or why I came through?"

"It's a mark you're born with when you come from the planet Talterex…"

"Did anything else besides me come out?" Taytum cut Avery off.

She could tell Taytum was avoiding her; she didn't want to push it and make the English girl mad so she walked to the door and held it open for her before walking out herself. "The void is breaking, and the universe is falling apart. You see, every single decision we make creates a parallel existence. Billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing and now that void is unwillingly letting us pass from one universe to another." Avery stopped at a closed metal door and entered in the pass code, "That's explains how, but as for the why, I couldn't tell you. That's what I wanted to show you. There were a few other things that passed through the anomaly, besides you. "

"You caught things that passed through the portal?" Avery nodded with a smile, "Impressive."

They stopped again at another large door that required a pass cod, but this one was a heavy plastic, "This is where our holding cells are. They normally are pretty empty because we don't keep prisoners unless it's a last resort, but we have nowhere to keep the escape artists, so the best place was here." Avery smiled, "Every door on the lower level requires some type of pass code. I have to keep my staff safe."

The women were standing in front of the cell that held the sabortooth tiger, talking when Kyra came running up, hollering. Avery couldn't understand what she was saying until she was closer, "Ma'am! Ma'am! We have a problem."

Avery raised an eyebrow, "And what might that be?" Kyra held up the black phone with a smirk, "Okay, give me a minute Ky." She turned to Taytum with a small smile, "You are more than welcome to join our team until we can find you away home, if that's what you want."

Taytum smiled politely and shook her head, "I appreciate the gesture and everything you have done, I really do, but I need to find someone."

"We can offer our assistance if you like."

She shook her head again, "Thank you, but I have to do this on my own."

Avery held out her hand, "Let me see your mobile." Taytum pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket and handed it to her, "This is Kyra's personal number" she said pushing some buttons, "This is her personal extension, and this" she said looking up, "Is my direct line. If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, give us a call, no matter the hour. All of our resources are available to you."

Taytum smiled and hugged Avery, "Thank you." After pulling away she looked at Kyra, "Thank you for the clothes." She hugged the weary Welsh girl, "I hope to see both of you again."

Avery smiled, "Anytime Taytum Cooper, anytime. You are more than welcome to come back and visit. But please do keep my offer in mind. We can always use all the man power we can get. And I have a feeling you would make a great asset to our team." She looked around and smiled at the guard down the hall, "Devyn will show you the way out." Taytum's smile grew as she nodded. She followed the soldier out the doors without looking back. Avery turned to Kyra and held her hand out taking the phone. Avery turned and walked a few feet before stopping, "Kyra." Kyra looked away from the big cat and raised a brow, "I want you to find everything you possibly can about Taytum Cooper." She paused, "And Kyra, I want you to expand the search, look up the name Abzara" Kyra opened her mouth then closed it again as Avery shook her head, "Just a hunch. Now get on it, please." She smiled as Kyra ran off.

Avery put the phone to her ear but didn't say anything. She heard the faint clicking sounds of the leavers being pulled and the soft breathing of the person on the other end then they spoke softly, "The coordinates have been sent."


	4. Chapter 4

**A****very** ran frantically through the doors of Royal Hope Hospital, stopping when she saw the girl sitting at the front desk. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me." The lady held up a finger without glancing up from the torn magazine. Time passed slowly for Avery, what seemed like forever to her was only five minutes in reality. She looked at her watch with a raised brow, "Oh come on! By the looks of it, you've read that damn thing more than once. Now you either help me or I wring you by that scrawny neck of yours!" she snapped.

The young English girl glanced with shock written all across her face, "What can I do for you?" she asked annoyed.

"I need to know what room May Somers is in, please." Avery rolled her eyes as the women began biting her nails and spitting the regards on the floor.

"What was the name?" she asked around her finger.

Avery sighed pressing her lips together "You know if you sought out profession help for that nasty little habit of yours, you'd have time to listen to me the first time." She leaned forward slamming her hand on the counter top, "Now, take your dirty finger out of your mouth, and open your ears. Can you _please_ tell me where May Somers is?"

The girl sat up straighter in her chair, offended. She began to type something in to the computer system before she spoke, "She's in cardiology on the sixth floor, room 323."

Avery gave a fake smile, "Thank you!"

As she waited for an elevator she rummaged through her purse. The doors slid open with a ding sounding its arrival as she found what she was looking for. Avery played with the black phone as she made her way to the sixth floor. She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the door way to May's room, a feeling that she couldn't explains swept over her at the sight of the blue trench coat. She was frozen in her spot when she heard a man's voice, "I Just got off the phone with Kyra; hopefully she will be able to track her down."

"Leave it to me to bring the two of you together again on my death bed." She heard a raspy women's voice followed by a low laugh; May.

"Now you stop that." He said sternly, "You are not dying."

"Oh my dear boy, we both know the truth. And the truth is that _every_ story has an ending and this my dear, is the end of my story. And what a beautiful story it has been. I would not change a thing."

Blue trench coat didn't say anything, he just down and held her hand, kissing it gently every now and again. Avery leaned against the door frame taking in what she had just heard. Slowly she gathered the broken pieces of her heart with a smile and walked into the room. She saw the pale skinny old women laying there in the bed with her eyes closed. Avery hesitated but spoke softly, "May?"

The old women and Blue trench coat both looked up, she avoided the burning eyes of the man and bent down to kiss May on the cheek "Kyra found you alright, then?"

Avery nodded, "Yes Ma'am. I've been in London on business, so I was close by when she called." She wiped the tear that slid down her cheek.

"You mean to tell me you were in London, and you weren't going to stop and say a quick hello to this old woman?"

"May, please." Avery rolled her eyes with a smile, "You know I would have stopped by before I went back to the states. But you had to go and land yourself in this god forsaken place."

Avery stole a quick glance of Blue trench coat out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes, and it wasn't his famous toothy grin. He kissed May's hand and stood up, "Well, I think I will leave you two lovely ladies to talk alone."

When Avery looked at him she noticed his eyes were on her, she nodded with a soft smile. She watched him walk out of the room before she walked over to the seat he had just occupied. She stared at a smudge on the window "May…"

May patted Avery's hand, "Now, now darling. I know what you are going to say, and you don't need to. Having you in my life has been some of the best seventy five years I could ask for. You were the closest thing to family I had." May sniffled, "Now my beautiful girl, I'm leaving him to you when you both need someone, now more than ever." Avery smiled softly but didn't say anything. May closed her eyes, "And now, what I need more than ever is for you to get out." She smiled a small smile, "I need to get my beauty rest."

Avery let a small chuckle escape, "Yes Ma'am" She gave May a quick kiss as she snored softly. As Avery waited for the elevator she could feel someone's eyes burning into her back, "You may want to take a picture, it lasts longer" She heard his heart felt laugh as the elevator dinged, indicating it's arrival to their floor. "It's good to see you, Jack." she said softly as she pressed herself into the corner.

Blue trench coat pressed the first floor button, "Let me buy you a coffee, Averyanna." He said with a smile. He pressed himself closer to Avery as the elevator stopped on the fourth floor to let people on.

"Alright." She nodded. Avery pushed her way through the semi-crowded elevator as the doors opened, "But I can't stay long. I have somewhere I have to be before May wakes up."


	5. Chapter 5

**A****very** found a seat in the semi-crowded coffee shop while Jack ordered their drinks. She played the conversation she wanted to have over and over again in her head, but that all went away when Jack placed the drinks on the table. "Thank you." She whispered without looking at him.

"You're welcome Avery." She looked up at the sound of her nickname; it was strange to hear the words come from his mouth since it was said so rarely by him. He preferred her full name; Averyana. He smiled his toothy grin, "How are things at the Home office?"

"Busy."

Jack raised a brow, "A women of few words today?"

"No, just biting my tongue."

Jack winked, "I thought that was my job."

Avery bit the inside of her bottom lip, "It used to be, Jack"

Jack's smile faded and his body tensed, causing him to straighten in his chair. Avery's face was set, it had lost what emotion it held, "Okay Averyana, let me have it."

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"We both know you have something on your mind. So let's have it."

Avery rubbed her face and sighed, "I'm just thinking about the last time we actually sat down and had coffee together." Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times but didn't say anything. Avery sat there with her hands wrapped around her drink, taking in the heat. She watched the steam drift through the hole of the lid as she thought, "All I ever wanted to know is why."

Jack sighed and drummed his fingers on the table, hesitating. This had been the very thing he had hoped to avoid and for the past sixty five years they had. "I know it's not what you want to hear, Averyana, but there was no good reason." Avery nodded, avoiding eye contact, she didn't want to look at him because she was feeling overwhelmed by all the emotions. Emotions she never felt were building and she was afraid that if she spoke they would come spilling out, so she sat and listened. "In all honesty, I ran because I was scared. The whole immortality was new to me," He paused looking over Avery's head, out the window. He looked deep in thought but spoke slowly, "and I guess the thought of _forever_ scared me. I hope…."

Jack was cut off by the commotion that rang through the coffee shop. She got up and walked to the window when she heard the word rain. She turned back to Jack and gave him a puzzled look, "The rain, it's going," she stopped and tilted her head slightly; "up?" She could feel a slight tremble under her feet before the whole building began to shake. Things began to fall of the walls, counters and table tops, drinks fell over and people began to scream while running for safety.

Jack jumped up as the building stopped shaking, "Is everyone all alright?" all at once the people around them started speaking, questioning what was happening. "Everyone shut up!" he waited until the voices turned to whispers and the cries turned to whimpers, "You need to stay calm so we can find out what happened." Avery pulled her buzzing phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She walked over to Jack as shoved it back in her jacket, "It's gotten darker out there." He muttered.

Avery nodded, "It would appear that we were transported to the moon." She pulled out her phone again as it buzzed and stared at the screen, "I have to go find someone."

She turned to walk through the coffee shop door when Jack appeared at her side, "I'm coming with you."

"Just don't hold me up."

"Who are we looking for?" Jack asked a little breathless. They had ran from one side of the hospital to the other and back with no luck. Everywhere they turned patients and their families were loitering the halls, doctors and nurses all alike tried to calm them down. Some people held oxygen masks to their faces, trying to calm down. Avery avoided the question; she was set on one thing and one thing only; finding the person she needed to find. "You know, it would help just a little, if you told me _something_."

Jack came to a stop when someone grabbed his ankle. He knelt down and talked to them in a calm voice as Avery came to a stop at a nearby window. She felt the vibration of her phone and pulled it out, "Jack, we've got to go." She looked around the room for someone who could help her, a young man in a white lab coat came out of the room a few door down. "Excuse me, Doctor!"

The young man stopped and turned as Avery approached with Jack at her heels. He looked at her then Jack and back, "What is it?" He asked puzzled.

"Your patients lounge, where is it?" Avery asked hurriedly.

The young man pointed behind him, "Down there, take the first left, then a right, it'll be right in front of you."

Avery took off running but before she got too far she yelled her appreciations over her shoulder. She followed the directions the young man gave her, just as soon as she turned the corner she saw him, standing outside on the balcony with some girl. She ran through the doors as they slid open, Jack at her side. The women spun around, but the man just looked out over the balcony, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, took a little detour to the moon." Avery said sarcastically.

The man turned around with a smile that faded the second he saw Jack, "You!"

Jack's toothy smile spread from ear to ear, "You!"

"No you!"

Avery cleared her throat, "I hate to interrupt with how annoyingly amusing this is," she nodded behind the man, "but we got a slight problem, Doctor." Everyone turned and stared out over the balcony as the loud foot falls came from the ship.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Avery looked at the English girl that stood next to her as she expressed her excitement.

"Judoon." The Doctor corrected. He turned and walked through the door, "Alright then, Martha Jones, how about a little excitement."


End file.
